


Bewitched?

by salamandelbrot



Series: Old School Wrasslesmut [1]
Category: Georgia Championship Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: 1982, Clothed Sex, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/pseuds/salamandelbrot
Summary: Hearing about Kevin Sullivan's new life in Florida inspires the Freebirds to some devilish roleplay.





	Bewitched?

**Author's Note:**

> That title was either going to be stolen from a Skynyrd song or a Chick tract, and the Army of Darkness won out this time. ;p

"Brother, did you read this about Sullivan?" Bam Bam was holding up one of those magazines Bill Apter did with his stupid-ass lists. Nobody needed some damn magazine to know the rankings, just put Michael P.S. Hayes at number one every damn time. "It says here he's worshipping the devil."

Michael propped himself up on an elbow. "So?"

"Well, what if he's still got it in for us? He could do some kind of... magic or, or mind control messages. Or something."

"Mind control messages?" He loved Terry with all his heart, he really did, but goddamn. "What's he gonna make you do, suck my cock?"

Color rose to Terry's cheeks and ears and Michael rolled off the bed to sit down beside him on the couch, sliding up close.

"Joke'd be on him anyways, wouldn't it?" he said, running a hand up Bam Bam's thigh. "You'd like it if someone made you, wouldn't you? Wouldn't have to get all flustered 'cause you wouldn't have no choice."

"Yeah." Terry's voice was hoarse and his eyes were wide, looking at Michael so sweet and hopeful it could make a bad man fall in love, if he wasn't already.

"You wanna play pretend?"

Like sunrise on a lake, that was how Terry grinned. It'd be just starting to peek out and suddenly Michael would find himself damn near blinded. "You wanna?"

"Hell yes, I wanna." He wiggled his fingers in Terry's direction. "Woooo, here come the mind rays. Kevin Sullivan's up at black mass saying, devil, give that Terry Gordy depraved needs he just can't control, make that good boy a slut for his own brother's cock. Amen." Being a certified goddamn genius, sudden inspiration struck Michael and he added, after a moment's consideration, "Nema. That's Amen backwards, that's fuckin' authentic Satan shit right there."

Terry didn't waste any time, just slid right off the couch and onto his knees. He bit his lip and turned his big eyes up at Michael. "I feel funny."

"You getting sick?" Michael brushed back Terry's curls to press the back of his hand to his forehead. "You do feel hot, brother, I tell you what."

With a helpless noise - poor Bam Bam, forced by the devil himself to want it so bad - Terry sat up on his knees to nuzzle his hand, kissing his fingertips.

"Jesus H. Christ," Michael groaned. 

Terry paused. 

"That ain't curing your possession," he hastened to add, "you keep on going."

Keep going he did. Terry sucked his first two fingers and made like he was giving Michael the sloppiest blowjob of his life. 

"Oh, baby, what are you doing to me?" he moaned, burying his free hand in Terry's curls. "This fever got you all messed up, man, I ain't never seen this side of you before."

Terry whimpered around his fingers and looked up at him with those big, sweet eyes of his, like he didn't know either what had come over himself.

He guided Terry down with the fingers in his mouth, all the way down to rest his cheek against Michael's thigh. Just seeing the flare of Bam Bam's nostrils, hearing and feeling his hungry moan, had Michael fit to burst through his zipper.

"You're putting ideas in my head that just ain't right, brother." Gripping the hand full of hair he still held, Michael rocked his hips on thin air and rocked the fingers in Bam Bam's mouth in rhythm. 

Terry pressed forwards, choking himself a little on Michael's fingers just to get to nuzzle up against his zipper. Michael groaned and pulled his fingers out of Terry's mouth to grab his hair with both hands.

"Lord, I know I shouldn't," he moaned, even as he tugged Bam Bam's hair and let that hot, wet mouth work over the bulge in his jeans. "A good man wouldn't take advantage." 

Idly twirling a stray curl around a finger, he added, "But you know what kind of man I am, don't you, brother? All I got to decide is whether to make it on your face or let you swallow."

Muffled by a mouthful of wet denim and cock, Terry let out a plaintive moan that made Michael's toes curl in his boots. He reached down between them.

Terry was right back to licking and kissing on his fingers while Michael fumbled with his button. It was clumsy work with the tip of Terry's tongue swirling around the button and brushing up against his fingers, prodding inside the button hole, licking along the exposed edge of his BVDs.

Finally, Michael got the slippery tab of his zipper in his grip and pulled it down. He didn't even get the chance to adjust himself before Terry buried his face in the exposed cotton, mouthing and nuzzling at his shaft. Michael groaned and went back to grabbing Terry's hair. Bam Bam was too damn good at being hexed. All there was for Michael to do was sit back and enjoy the ride.

He felt Bam Bam scoot forward to rub up against his boot while he sucked and that made him moan. They were going to have to piss off some more fucking wizards if this was what it got him.

"Come on, baby, I need your tongue on me for real, man."

Terry was too sweet to tease on purpose, Michael thought, at least too sweet to tease _him_ on purpose, but his hot, wet tongue licking through the slit in Michael's briefs had him desperate. Michael could tell Terry was trying to work him free, nosing in there and trying to reach the head with the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't stand waiting any more. He reached down to push the wet cotton aside and grab ahold of himself, sighing in relief as his cock sprang free.

"There," he moaned as Terry's lips wrapped around him, "there you go, brother, I got what you need."

Terry wrapped his wet lips around him, bobbing his head in Michael's lap. God, but that was a sight, he could spill just watching Terry suck cock. It was clear how bad he wanted it, he kept taking him a little too deep and Michael could feel his poor throat rebelling. 

"Easy, brother." Petting his hair back from his forehead, Michael saw Terry was looking up at him with adoring eyes and knew he wanted a little love and praise.

"Aw, fuck, you make me feel so good." He let his fingers get tangled up in Terry's hair and slowed him down just a little. "Best I ever had. Man, you got me so close already." It was no lie. Terry moaned around his cock and it was all he could do not to shoot right then. "That's it, baby, just slow on down so I don't embarrass myself."

He bit his lip and tried to plan next week's strategy against the Fullers while Terry let out a muffled laugh. Maybe not in character for a man possessed by the devil himself, but who gave a damn when it felt so good? 

"That's it," he repeated, half groaning the words. Bam Bam was taking him nice and slow now, working Michael over with his tongue. He pressed his leg more firmly between Terry's, encouraging him to grind.

Licking up his precome and rocking against his boot had Terry moaning nonstop. Neither one of them was going to last long. Hell, just the thought of Terry getting off this way had Michael hot as he'd ever been. His hands tightened into fists in Terry's hair and his hips pressed up of their own accord.

Bam Bam let him and this time he didn't choke. There was some kind of genius in the way Bam Bam used his body and Michael was convinced there wasn't a sport in the world he couldn't master if he set his mind to it. Apparently that included Olympic cock sucking, because he swallowed like a champ and took every inch down.

"Aw, fuck, Terry!" He tried to keep his eyes on Terry's face as he came, not wanting to miss a second of him swallowing Michael down. 

Aftershocks ran through him at the feel of Terry's whimper. Terry's hips jerked against Michael's boot. 

"You come?" he asked when his voice came back to him. He didn't bother to take his hands out of Terry's hair, just rubbed lazily while he eased back off Michael's softening cock.

"Yeah." Terry sat back on his heels and laid his head on Michael's thigh, letting himself be petted. "I liked that."

"Me too. Maybe we oughta get you mind controlled more often."

Terry made a happy noise of agreement, closing his eyes as Michael's fingers wandered over his scalp. He was looking so contented kneeling at Michael's feet, it would be a crying shame to move now.

There was no hurry to get in the shower, Michael thought, setting back into the couch and gazing fondly down at Terry. Hell, it would wait until they were both ready to go again.


End file.
